


Doom Oneshots/Shorts.

by DestinyCantBeStopped



Series: Destinys Doom Oneshots/Shorts [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bedtime Stories, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Night Sentinels in Shining Armour, Oneshot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCantBeStopped/pseuds/DestinyCantBeStopped
Summary: A collection of Doom Oneshots/Shorts written for Tumblr requests or written at random.NSFW works previously posted in this collection can now be found here as I felt it more resposible to split them up:Doom Oneshots/Shorts (NSFW).Tumblr
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader, Marauder(s) (Doom)/Reader, Night Sentinel(s) (Doom)/Reader, Night Sentinel(s) (Doom)/You
Series: Destinys Doom Oneshots/Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016869
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	1. I'm Scared - Doomguy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: “I’m scared” with flynn and reader?😍
> 
> It turned out a little longer than I thought but I hope you like it, anon! 🥺❤️

Rubble and dust, that was all that was left of your apartment, the floors above yours had started collapsing and you couldn’t stay there any longer, on top of that, your food had almost ran out.

Packing down the last bags of snacks, your water bottle and cans of food you had left in your backpack you slowly started your descent from the 12th floor, cautiously avoiding any cracks in the floor to avoid it caving in as you rounded every corner pistol first. 

The first few floors were easy enough to manoeuvre, only a few possessed had roamed the stairwell and when kept at a distance, they were easy to pick off one by one but you could hear the fighting demons downstairs. 

Looking at the sign at the bottom of the staircase you kept count. 

“Ten.” Looting through the relatively intact looking floor you’d found a bag of Keen candies, it’s better than nothing.

“Nine.” Three possessed and a corpse, you’d found some food in their backpack, they’d want you to have it. The shrieks from the floors below you are getting louder, the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears was deafening.

“Eight.” Structural integrity was becoming a problem, the lower the floors the more demon activity and damage they'd gone through it would seem, walls having been broken down and apparent scorch marks in the stairwell had left the concrete steps weakened.

“Seve-” As you placed your foot on the final step the concrete crumbled down below you, hitting the floor below hard, a chunk of concrete landing right on your thigh, sending a crushing pain though your whole leg as you desperately reached for the metal handrail, the remaining flights of stairs had more or less crumbled down completely, leaving you at the edge of a three to four floor drop.

“Six.” Gently pulling yourself up with the help of the handrail you limp into the open area, you were going to have to find another way out of here. The demons you could hear earlier had gone eerily quiet, the thought of them having left already crossed your mind but was soon interrupted as an Imp rushed around the corner and just about ran into you. 

Firing three shots, the flashes of the gun illuminated the dark hallways previously vaguely lit by distant flames, two shots hit the Imp in the chest, the other barely missing its head. Leaping backwards it charged up a fireball in its claws, causing you to run for cover behind what remained of a knocked over reception desk as the searing projectile narrowly missed its target.

With trembling hands and tears in your eyes from the pain that was still lingering in your leg that seemingly slithered up your spine, you peeked up above the desk, pistol raised and ready to fire, an explosion rang out in the distance, distracting the Imp for long enough for you to take your shot.

Blood and gore splattered against the walls around the demons' now headless corpse, watching it fall limp to the ground you let out a long held breath of relief, only to see that your plasma shot had only hit the wall behind the demon, not its head.

Footsteps, there were footsteps coming down the hallway towards you and there was no way for you to see what was coming. What else would have such impeccable aim other than a demon soldier, or perhaps it was a lucky shot by a wandering corpse?

Teeth clenched, tears trailing down your cheeks and with your heart seemingly lodged in your throat you held the pistol high, you were not going to die today, no matter what.

Skirting around the broken down wall into the reception area was a heavily armoured marine holding a crimson scoped rifle, while his appearance first took you by surprise you would not let your guard down, there’s no proof that what’s under that armour isn’t corrupted, the pistol remained aimed at his head, you wouldn’t miss this time.

Seemingly just as surprised as you at the sudden appearance of another human the marine stood still, lowering his gun in an attempt to show that he wasn’t a threat, you weren’t buying it. Placing the rifle on his back very slowly he took a few small steps towards you at a time, hands raised in front of his chest, too self-aware to be a demon.

“Stop right there..!” Your voice faltering and hands shaking was a dead giveaway to the marine that you were not an experienced soldier. He already knew that that pistol shot wouldn’t do anything to him in his Preator suit. Taking another gentle step towards you and reaching the opposite side of the desk he reached out a hand, placing it ever so gently on top of yours that were holding on to the pistol for dear life. 

Finally letting out a cracked sob you surrendered the pistol to the marine, instead choosing to crouch down and cling to the desk in order to take as much weight off of your leg as possible. Placing the pistol down on the mauled work surface he kneeled down next to you while making sure to keep his full view of the floor.

You both remained quiet while he inspected your leg, sitting you down and taking out a small medpack from one of his many pockets, applying a tight bandage to keep the swelling down to a minimum until he could get you better care, noticing you wince as it became tighter he placed a hand on your arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Looking into the gentle eyes behind the visor you wiped away the spilling tears.

“I-I’m scared.”

Snaking his arms under your legs and back, motioning for you to place your hands around his neck you did as he instructed, but not before you reached out and placed your weapon, safety on, against your chest. Lifting you up against his chest he took a few steps forward, a blue vortex opening up in front of you both.

He wasn’t going to just leave you there.


	2. You Should Have Thought About That - Doomguy x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “You should have thought about that” - Flynn and vampire! reader, please?
> 
> I was having too much fun writing this, don’t let the first bit fool you. 😘

Listening intently you took advantage of the water covered floor beneath the pathway you found yourself on as you crawled ahead, head kept low. Just as you thought they’d slipped away from the corner you’d made for them you heard the ripples of disturbed water rocking against stone, a sound no normal human would even register, but you were no ordinary human.

_ “I’ve got you now.”  _ With a malicious smirk plastered on your face you practically threw yourself down the stairs and around the corner, gun held high and ready to fire, as you met Flynn’s gaze your deception became apparent to the Slayer, his brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and betrayal, he was too slow to pull the trigger before you did, your reflexes were unmatched.

Falling to his knees he dropped the gun he’d been holding onto for dear life, dramatically clutching his chest where he’d been hit as he fell forward into the water covering the bottom floor of the Ripatorium with a grunt, landing face down into the water, arms spread out.

“Always so melodramatic.” Tapping your foot into his side he stayed facedown for dramatic effect, a sprawled out arm reaching up above water level, offering an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“You’re going to have to breathe eventually you know.” He shook his head and you couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, discarding your supersoaker onto the floor next to his, the sound prompting the marine to flip over in the water as his eyes met yours once again, this time looking less betrayed and more amused. 

“Your reflexes are scary.” His voice was hoarse due to hardly being used for countless years outside of your interactions, that was just another of his “flaws” that made him so perfect.

“You should have thought about that.” Pulling you down with him into the shallow pool of water you let out a squeak, your pyjamas becoming soaked through with cold water.

As you clung to him for warmth he sat up and pulled you into his lap, one leg on each side as you pressed your chest and forehead against his. 

“I did! We were supposed to team up against Vega!” Pursing your lips together while looking anywhere but at Flynn he chuckled. “I should have known better, huh?”

“I  _ always  _ come out on top.” Looking triumphant you flexed your arms, kissing your biceps in a show of power.

“Only when I let you.” Growling happily he grabbed onto your hips, his cracked lips trapping and working against yours in a feverish kiss as your hands roamed down his chest in response.

While you were both trapped in eachothers arms, longing for the other's touch you’d both failed to register the very real threat tiptoeing up behind you, with a neon blue supersoaker aimed right at your heads the shadowed assailant pulled the trigger.

Stunned faces looked back at the shining metal robot that was trying to avoid the pool of water to the best of his abilities, water resistant doesn’t mean water _ proof _ .

“I do believe that means I’ve won.”

You’d both lost in the end, to Vega of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing a Doomguy trend here. 😏
> 
> Also, I'm still taking requests if there's something you'd like to see next! 😘


	3. Look Away - Doomguy x Reader - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about "look away" with doomguy/reader?
> 
> I originally wanted to make something cute out of this request but I’m in a nefarious mood so it turned out way angstier than I originally intended. 
> 
> TW: Implied character death

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to end._

They’d taken him off guard, a simple search and destroy mission had gone horribly wrong. A trap had been laid to attract the Slayers' bloodlust by the remaining hell priest in one of the smaller gore nests situated in the center of France. 

A trap that worked better than even they had anticipated.

Gripping onto his shotgun he pressed onwards, mauling through seemingly endless hordes of Revenants, Hell Knights and Cacodemons, shrugging off any damage or hits he was taking with increasing difficulty, nothing but pure rage fueling the one man army towards his goal, he could feel its heavy palpitations in the ground, the walls and even in the rotten air as the vibrations pressed against his chestpiece, drowning out even his own heartbeat.

With each heavy hit of the heart's domineering presence as he approached the core of the nest he could feel his own heart weakening, covered in blood and gore he pressed on, not knowing how much of the blood was demon in origin and how much was his own, his Praetor suit was tarnished. Previously stain free, white walls and polished oak floors were all but blackened by the flames of his fury, each hit taken pushing him further over the edge of sanity.

Blasting through the doors with a barrage of rockets he rushed onto the beating heart, violently carving and slashing through the heart until the nest that was keeping the remaining structure intact started to collapse in on itself, tortured cries of pain ringing against the cramped confines of the heart chamber with each cut. Were they his or were they theirs?

Had VEGA not alerted him of the impending destruction of the nest he surely would have been buried under the metric tonnes of rubble and flesh that were soon about to fall. Mustering what little energy he had left he staggered to safety, to his home, to you. Holding a tense breath he finally reached the exit portal his A.I guardian provided.

Having received updates from VEGA you knew what you were about to see was bad, but you could only stare in disbelief as the Slayer, the man you thought invincible stumbled through the obsidian and sapphire portal, ripping off his helmet while heaving for a breath of fresh air, knees hitting the wooden floor of the Night Sentinel command station hard and without grace.

You and VEGA got to work on Flynn immediately, VEGA’s sleek robotic frame was surprisingly strong as both you and he supported most of Flynns weight in order to move him into the medbay. Blood dripped down his legs and onto the floor without stop in sight, you three were all covered now and it was no guessing game whose blood it was this time, but you couldn’t care less, you had to help.

Stripping him of the damaged suit you could see how deep the cuts and gashes were, a horrified gasp escaping your lips as you frantically pressed onto the wounds to stop, or even just slow down, the blood flow. The terrified expression on your face coupled with your wide, fear filled eyes fixated on the damage done had Flynn reaching for your hand, clenching it tight in his own.

“Look away.” You didn’t flinch, trembling hands pressing onto the wounds as the world around you blended together in a confusing blur.

“Look at me.” Clutching your hand stronger you snapped out of it, your eyes fixating on his, those warm, gentle eyes that looked at you with such adoration and love each time he returned to safety, to your home, to your embrace.

“Please don’t go.” Croaking out a meek plea to your love he offered but a weak smile in return, his complexion growing increasingly pale and colder by the minute.

“You have to leave.” VEGA did not make a suggestion, or a request, he commanded. Each passing second was decreasing the chances of survival exponentially.

Placing a kiss against Flynns lips you uttered those words none of you had yet to say out loud.

“I love you.”

_But sometimes you don’t have a say in the matter._


	4. Look Away - Doomguy x Reader - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you do “I’m scared” with Flynn and reader, as a sort of sequal to the 'look away' prompt?
> 
> I hope I did it justice 🙇

How long had it been since VEGA had ushered you out of the room as your love had bled out in front of you? 

You weren't sure. 

The only thing you remembered afterwards was that you’d frantically started scrubbing away at the blood that had dripped onto the wooden floors. 

You couldn’t stand the sight of it, the smell even less so, it only reminded you of the painful truth that Flynn might not make it.

It had to be removed, immediately. Perhaps if… the blood was out of sight.. he wouldn’t be injured..? You could act like everything was fine, like the world wasn’t ending, like the only thing that could stop it wasn’t slowly slipping away from behind locked doors.

You’d kept your head down all the way, an unbreakable focus had consumed you as you followed the blood trail on all fours as you went, risking damaging the wood as you scrubbed away at it. The cleaning robots never got the blood out right. You’d eventually made your way back into the main hall, following the trail until your hand bumped into a cold and sticky piece of cold metal as you reached for the washing bucket on the side. 

Slowly looking over at what you’d touched your heart stopped, your hand now resting on the helmet the slayer had discarded as he heaved for precious air.

Dropping the brush and everything else you picked it up with both hands, not paying the crimson that stained your hands any mind. When he woke up he was going to have a hard time repairing it, deep gashes and a shattered visor leaving the piece of armour essentially useless.

_ Correction, if he woke up. _

Holding it up towards your face you pressed your forehead against the frontal part of the helmet, even covered in blood it smelled like him. It was the same smell that he left on the sheets in the morning when he kissed you goodbye, the same smell you’d inhale when he held you close after your playful bickering. Oh what you wouldn’t give to hold him like that again, to go back to better times, back to when he was ok.

As your tears rolled down your cheeks they landed on and ran down the stained helmet, the crimson slowly streaking the surface free of blood. 

“If you die… I'll drag you back from Nekravol myself.” Sniffling, you picked up a washcloth, slowly and meticulously cleaning out every nook, corner and crack on the helmet.

“I’ll obliterate the Maykrs, I’ll grind all of Hell into dust, all for you, just to see your smile.” Your voice was trembling, the words you were speaking falling heavy on your shoulders.

“I just need you to stay strong, one last time,  **_please_ ** .” Standing up, helmet in hand, you approached the giant window overlooking Earth, new cracks in the planet's crust were forming every day, the seemingly carved in pentagram almost reaching completion before you.

“Flynn…” Hugging the piece of discarded armour close, you clenched your jaw shut as your hands gripped onto it harder. Your knuckles turning white, you refused to cry more tears, they wouldn’t help him.

“I’m scared.”


	5. I have a Headache - Marauder x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I don't really have anything specific but if you could can you right one with "I have a headache" for either Marauder or doomguy on a caring/sweet reader? ((Some real simping hours👀))
> 
> I tried to keep it short but sweet for you, anon. I hope you enjoy some care time with the main man ❤ 🥰

Yet another annoyed growl resonated from his throat and you peeked up from behind your book, having ignored him a few times to make sure it wasn’t just the Marauder making his usual thinking hums and grunts while working away over the chiseled stone table, his pauldron required repairs after his last run in with the Slayer, and only he gets to work on his armour.

He was already exasperated after suffering yet another loss to the man he was determined to destroy, in his home city of Taras Nabad no less, but now he had to slave away into the evening repairing his damaged armour as well. It was usually a quite therapeutic activity for him as it required a lot of focus and skill in engineering which he had quite a passion for, but this time you could tell that it might not be just his earlier failure bothering him.

“Are you alright?” Placing the open book down in your lap and leaning forward from your seat you looked at his back as he continued to work, him having chosen to take the whole top part of his armour off while working, usually you would have enjoyed the view, but not when he’s in this kind of mood.

A low snarl was all that was offered in return as his crimson eyes glanced over his shoulder at you, point taken. While turning back, the headhunter mistakenly knocked one of his many tools onto the metal flooring underneath the work station, letting out a loud clatter as it landed, making the Marauder flinch back and let out a hushed string of profanities in Argenta.

“I can see something’s wrong you know...” Putting the text down on the side table you stood carefully and walked to his side, knowing fully well that while he was this agitated he was more prone to lashing out. Sighing while gripping the workbench with clawed hands he remained still, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw shut.

“Talk to me, please?” Your gentle touch caressing his forearm had him loosening his grip on the chiseled slab, if only slightly.

**“I have a headache.”** Pinching the upper bridge of his “nose” he let out yet another sigh.

Loving hands lightly grabbed on to the others bicep and pulled him away from the table, the headhunter complying with the non verbal request, following you onto one of the seating couches. Having him sit further away from you and giving your thighs a pat, reaching your arms out to help the other put his head in your lap without one of his horns accidentally hurting you, he slowly relaxed into your touch as your hands gently started rubbing circles into the tender flesh at the back of his neck, only adding pressure little by little once you felt the strain against your fingertips fade.

“Time to file down the horns a little perhaps..?” Offering a meek smile that reflected into your tone of voice the headhunter gave a barely noticeable nod, before somehow seemingly sinking further down into your lap as if it was even physically possible.

“No more working on your armour for today, you need to rest that pretty head of yours.”

**“Mmnot pretty.”** Just barely opening one eye to squint up at you with a mock scowl on his face, you simply smiled back down at him.

“Keep telling yourself that and I’ll go get you a pillo-” A calloused hand reached up over his head and held onto your arm before you could finish your sentence.

**“You’re my perfect pillow…”**

Demons weren’t all that scary after all.


	6. Don't Move - Marauder x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Please can you do “don’t move” prompt with the marauder and vampire reader? Our favorite corrupted night sentinel deserves a friend, too.
> 
> This took a little longer than expected due to me doing some overtime at work lately, but I still hope it lives up to your expectations💕

His usually much more affectionate partner had been getting increasingly more distant in the past few days, something he was in no way used to. 

Sure she might have a bad day sometimes, but it was never for this long and this didn’t seem like “just” a bad day, it was like she was somewhere else completely.

Having fallen down face first into the multitude of pillows with little grace, almost hitting her head against his shoulder, she let out a soft and almost inaudible whine.

**“So is that how you communicate now?”** With furrowed brows he squinted down at his love, awaiting an explanation for her recent behaviour.

A short sound of protest came from the much smaller lady, not bothering to even lift her head as she smacked his stomach hard. Letting her fingers trace the defined muscles she’d hit before reaching over to the other side and giving him a one armed hug. 

**“Mhm, I understand completely.”** A groan was the single answer he got in reply. The Marauder simply rolled his eyes, resting together until he felt her shift somewhat. A single mahogany red eye peeked up at her lover behind messy strands of hair. 

“-m thirsty…” He couldn’t say that he understood how she felt. He’d never felt a need such as hers.

**“My love, is that’s what all this has been about?”** She only whimpered and pushed her head forward into the pillows. Normally she’d have gone hunting herself, or simply found one of the servants around the citadel, but this was different, oh so different.

**“Talk to me.”** Hand reaching under the messy bundle hair he hooked a clawed finger under her jaw, slowly lifting her head. Wanting to see her delicate features he let his thumb brush away the hair that had fallen onto her face.

“It’s different, I can’t explain it, I can’t even look at you withou-” Biting down on her bottom lip she closed her eyes, it would be stupid to ask, would it not?

**“Say that again.”** Dragging out the final word he traced her chin with a single claw, making her inhale sharply.

“I need your blood...” If the marauder had the lips to smirk with he certainly would have, a low growl vibrating throughout his chest. It was only a matter of time before she’d ask, and he’d been waiting, longing to share the essence coursing through his veins with her.

It was all he needed to hear, grasping onto her hips roughly and dragging her onto his lap. One hand remaining on her hip while the other traced over her neck, calloused fingertips ghosting painstakingly slowly over her sensitive neck before grabbing the back of her head. 

Melting into the touch she let out a longing sigh, lips moving over the others neck ever so lightly. 

“Are you sure?” It was the headhunters turn to give a silent reply, yet another growl resonating through her chest as they pressed their chests into each other, letting his head fall back so that his horns wouldn’t be in her way. 

“Don’t move.”

The teeth sinking into his neck had the marauder grabbing onto her hip tighter, a quiet gasp escaping him as she relished in his gift, feeling her strength return once again. Her hunger further spurred on by her lovers groans and wandering hands.

Content with what she’d been given she released the others neck, lapping at the puncture marks until the blood stopped trickling down his pale skin. 

He… might need something now too…


	7. It's Not Worth It - Marauder x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you please do “it’s not worth it” with Marauder and reader?
> 
> Ok, so you probably thought this was going to be super serious, we’ll 4am me thought differently. 🥴❤

Candy wrappers, stray pieces of pick n mix candy, orphaned potato chips, you name it, it had landed  _ all over the place _ . 

Having finished the movie she’d brought from her planet the marauder had started picking up after their evening together. The man was practically allergic to any kind of mess after his time as a night sentinel, so when the light came back on he was beyond mortified. Watching from a distance as his partner happily snacked away on a bag of cheese doodles on his bed where they’d both sat.

“What?” Staring back at the headhunter she squinted slightly. She could never tell what was going through his head, he simply gestured to the entire bed. “Oh, I thought we were changing the sheets anyway.”

**“You… You’ve covered my bed in cheese noodle dust!”** She snickered, holding up a single finger to hush the, to everyone else, terrifying demon.

“Cheese  _ doodle _ , my dear, and it’s not like you sleep in them anyway!” He might have been far away, but she could see his maroon eyes twitch.

**“Maybe, just maybe, I was planning on doing just that tonight.”** Crossing his arms in front of his chest he growled, looking away from the snack goblin that had somehow found _him_ in that broken down house during the initial invasion.

“Aww don’t be so grumpy, I’ll help you clean and then we can get to ‘sleeping’ in the bed.” As she patted a dust covered hand on his bedsheet, his eyes widened in horror.

**“You’re tiny! You’re quite literally half my size! How did you even manage this without me noticing?!”** Waggling her eyebrows at her love she dipped her hand into the bag once again, a frown appearing on her face as she pulled up the last remaining doodles.  **“Aww, don’t be so grumpy.”** They exchanged glares, all gloves were off.

Holding the bag out straight from her side she gestured to the bag, to the bed below it, and back to the bag.

**“It’s not worth it.”** Creeping up to her slowly she shifted to the opposite side of the bed that he was approaching.

She knows she shouldn’t.

He thought she wouldn’t.

But she was anything but predictable.

As soon as she started flipping the bag over he pounced, grabbing onto her arm in a futile attempt of keeping the cheesy dust cloud from falling onto the sheets to no avail. The bag was flung into the air, some landing on the bed but most landing on the headhunter.

Howling in faux agony he rolled off of the bed, his armour making the fall sounds a lot harder than it was. Peeking over the side of the bed she looked down at her defeated foe.

“You know if anyone else saw this you’d never be taken seriously again.”

**“If someone else saw this they’d be dead.”**

“No, they just left.” As she gestured out the open door he shot up instantly, flailing up on his feet and taking off after the nosy idiot, she snorted. 

His entire back was yellow.


	8. My Love - Marauder x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: im sorry if its a little too personal but ive been having a really bad time recently and could i please have some comforting reader x marauder?
> 
> I’m so sorry to hear you’re feeling this way and I hope that you’re doing better now. I try to do my requests in order, and I originally wrote this for myself as a self insert a few days ago after a really bad nightmare. It wasn’t going to leave the Discord server but maybe it could help you as well. ❤️

**“It’s OK my love, it’s ok.”** He’d been holding onto her for what felt like hours, but in reality only a few minutes had passed. She was shaking and clinging onto him for dear life, having been pulled into the marauders lap as the sobs wracked through her body uncontrollably.

“It- It seemed, it just felt so real.” The dream he’d awoken her from had been anything but pleasant. She’d refused to sleep for more than a few hours at a time for days fearing this would happen, this wasn’t going to improve the situation.

**“I know, I’m here, you’re safe, you had a nightmare.”** Holding onto her tighter she let out a broken cry that cut through his heart, nuzzling into the top of her head.

The headhunter listened as her breathing grew increasingly jagged, more panicked and rough. He felt so useless in these situations, knowing that he couldn’t confront what had hurt her. It was all in her head and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make it stop. What use is all his strength if he cannot keep her safe from her own mind?

He hushed gently and ran his claws through her hair in an attempt to calm her, though it seemed to do very little.

**“Come now my love, look at me.”** Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, her cheeks stained with sorrow. **“Breathe with me, ok?”** She nodded and tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks but more simply fell and took their place. Everything felt pointless, why is everything so impossible? Her bottom lip was quivering as she watched him take a deep breath, attempting to follow suit although some sobs breaking her breath in between. **“There, just keep breathing with me, you’re home, you’re safe.”** She closed her eyes and focused on his breathing, on his hands holding her tight, for a dream it felt horrifyingly real.

“I’m sorry I’m... such a mess… It’s too late for this..” The headhunter resisted the urge to roll his eyes, to think you’d be trying to apologise for having a nightmare, something you cannot control in the slightest. He gave her a comforting smile and pulled her into his embrace once again, holder her tight against his chest.

**“You have nothing to apologise for.”** Taking a deep breath he waited for her to do the same, holding it for a few seconds and releasing it along with her.  **“Tell me what you need.”**

A quiet mumble sounded out against this chest and he nodded, reaching over to the side of the bed carefully as to not startle her with any sudden movements. Taking the earbuds from their little white case he gently lifted her head by her chin and helped put them in, she was shaking like a leaf in autumn.

**“What do you want to listen to?”** Pulling out her phone he tapped the code in, his claws clicking against the glass.

“ Oven-Fresh Day, please, the one from Viva Piñata.” Humming in agreement he set the volume at around 30%, playing the song for her while rocking her on his lap.

**“Would you like to play it together, in the morning, that is?”** In between sniffles she agreed, and asked to stay where she was, he wasn’t going to be asking her to move anytime soon. He’d stay awake and watch over her, if he couldn’t fight her demons for her he’d make damn sure to support her while she did.


	9. Bubbles - Marauder x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mieramsteinner said: hello! I have seen your fic and it's really great! this is the first time i ask in your blog so can i request Marauder cuddle with his smol reader?? 😆😆
> 
> Thank you for your lovely submission, please enjoy this piece of fluff, on me. ❤

“Why me?” Groaning and wrestling against the arm laced around her stomach she looked up at her lover.

**“You looked easy enough to carry.”** Shrugging he hugged her tighter from behind, hauling her off of her feet against his chest, dangling her in the air.

“That’s motivational. ‘Hey kids eat your vegetables and a demon is going to carry you off before you’re turned into battery juice.’” Her ARC announcer impression was near flawless and the man above her fought back a laugh as her feet dangled into his legs. 

Walking towards their shared living quarters she slouched over his arm, limbs dangling in the air and hitting him with each step he took, the headhunter groaned as she became dead weight.

**“Battery juice.”** The marauder shook his head and kept trying to suppress a laugh, ultimately failing and a loud, distorted snort sounded out from behind the mask, echoing down the halls.

“Well, what else should I call it?” Attempting to reach back to tickle his sides he shook her from side to side gently, though it did very little to dissuade her from her ultimate goal.

**“Argent.”**

“You see technically that doesn’t make sense though, did you know that on Earth Argent is silver? I’ll be honest Argent is far fro-  **hmmgff** ” A gloved hand had come up to cover her mouth, the headhunter growing increasingly tired of her shenanigans.

**“We’re not on Earth, are we?”** She shook her head.  **“Do you wish to become battery juice?”** She shook her head once again, the playful tone in his voice making it evident that he didn’t  _ actually _ mean that.  **“Good.”**

Plopping down onto the couch he kept his grip gentle, yet firm. She could move in her spot but she couldn’t leave, he wasn’t wanting to let go just yet. Her eyes met his pleading ones and she took the hint, it was time to settle down. She gave him a nod, the marauder letting the hand covering her mouth fall onto her lap.

She tenderly placed her right hand on the side of his neck, and the left sneaking below his arm and up his back, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. Savouring a moment of silence after a busy day they both closed their eyes, sighing as they held onto each other.

Social interactions were draining on them both, and he appreciated that she could read his body language well enough to realize when it was time to rest.

Letting his hands wander he traced circles into her back and neck, his clawed hand leaving gentle and loving scratches as he went. She mimicked his movements, her hands focusing more on his shoulders than his back, letting her fingers dig into his tense muscles.

**“You keep me sane, Bubbles.”**

“Anything for my Night Sentinel in shining armour.” Backing away slightly he could feel her hands venture from his neck to the obtrusive piece of armour covering his face.

**“Do you even know what you’re doing?”** H e chuckled as he raised a clawed  hand in an attempt to swat at hers, feigning annoyance.

“If you just let me do this I will, eventually, know what I’m doing.” She retorted, her uninjured hand still fumbling with the claspback of his mask, much to the headhunters amusement.

**“You have to-”** Being interrupted by the familiar click of the mask and it clumsily falling between them into her lap he admitted defeat.  **“What am I going to do with you?”**

“You could always kiss me.” A shy smile spread across her lips as she looked at the demon in anticipation.

**“Mhm, I could always do that, couldn’t I?”** He closed the distance and pressed his tattered lips onto hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but oh so eager. She pressed into him as much as she possibly could, a familiar blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

He could, and he always would.


	10. Recovery - Marauder x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trash-mcturdbag said:I need Marauder f l u f f (if that's okay), so may I request a reader finding out that the Marauder is badly wounded and the reader being the sweetest cinnamon roll that she is helps take care of him on healing and him giving in to let her help, love ya stuff gurl keep it up 😊👍
> 
> It might be a bit on the shorter side, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!

The headhunter walked into the room with a visible scowl, dropping his argent axe against the cold stone floor and startling his sleeping partner awake. Not paying her any mind he marched into the washroom with a notable limp and started throwing pieces of his armour out onto the bedroom floor.

“Good… morning?” Stretching and rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her borrowed sweater she stumbled out of bed, narrowly avoiding the incoming projectiles. Waiting by the side of the door until he was done flinging his items out the door she peeked around the doorframe to see a topless and  _ very  _ battered demon.

Cuts, scrapes and bruises covered most of his torso and, his head and his exposed arm, the pale skin having turned a sickly purple in some places and crimson blood dripping from a thicker cut on his shoulder.

“What happened?” Starting to wake up she instinctively reached out a hand to comfort him, but he flinched away before she could reach him, growling and waving her hand off. 

**“Leave me.”** As he started cleaning the various cuts on his arms and torso she raised a brow, offering him his damp towel which he hesitantly took, offering a grunting thank you. 

“No.” Grabbing her own towel from the rack she wet it in the sink and started helping him, patting at the cuts gently and trying to get any gravel or dirt out of the wounds.

**“Go back to bed.”** She grumbled and slapped his still armoured thigh earning a stern look from the other before getting back to tending to his wounds.

“No.” Rolling his eyes the headhunter gave in and let her keep going, crouching slightly so that she could reach higher up his arms and torso.

**“Stubborn.”** Cleaning out the towel and picking out various items from the washroom cabinets he started tending to the cuts more closely, hissing when she managed to get grime out of the cuts.

“Look who’s talking.” Smirking for a second he gave her a pat on the head.

**“Fair point.”**

“I know.” It was her turn to smirk this time, earning her a stare from the marauder in the mirror.

**“Don’t push it.”**

“I think I will, thank you.” Turning to her and taking the towel from her hand he placed it on the counter, wincing as the cut in his shoulder tugged with the movement.

**“Mhm, thank you.”** Leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers they savoured the moment. 

  
  



	11. Flower Crown - Akridon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I have two prompts: 1 reader grabs Akridon by horns and kisses him 2: she makes him a flower crown
> 
> Major angst warning.

_ He didn’t know where he was, and he didn’t know how they got there. _

_ Her gentle touches traced his chest, a soft giggle emanating from her chest, the knight that held her against him let out a raspy laugh, incapable of keeping a straight face while she made such lovely sounds. _

**_“I didn’t think I’d ever have this.”_ ** _ Holding her close, the fragrant flowers surrounding them painted the landscape like a masterful painting as he showed her one of the few places one might find peace in Sentinel Prime. _

_ Yes, he had taken her there, had he not? _

**_“But here you are.”_ ** _ She smiled up at him, he returned the gesture, enjoying finally having a moment of respite in his busy life as the first commanding Hall Master. _

_ He could see his brothers marching in the distance, was that Sash? _

_ Somehow they were all there, he’d forgotten the battle he’d fought moments before, it seemed more a distant memory than anything. _

_ “Here I am.” Smiling and letting her fingers trace over his many scars she hummed a silent tune, he listened attentively. _

**_“Sing for me.”_ ** _ Growing silent she glanced upward towards emerald green eyes, unsure of what he would like to hear. _

_ “I can’t sing.” Giving an usure shrug she returned to his scars, inquiring about their origins and he played along for a while before once again asking the same thing. _

**_“You sing me a song close to your heart, and I’ll sing you one of mine.”_ ** _ The offer was too good to give up, even though it meant she would possibly embarrass herself in front of the headhunter. _

_ “Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe _

_ I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade” _

_ As you sang the sentinel closed his eyes, relaxing against the wall you’d been leaning back against. _

_ “Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips _

_ I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave” _

_ She reached up towards his horns as he became distracted, tugging at them gently as to bring his lips down towards hers, placing a loving and warm kiss onto his smiling lips. _

_ Horns? It didn’t matter, he was at peace, she was happy, that’s all that mattered _

_ Hands grabbing on to you hungrily he sighed into the kiss, the scenery, your singing, his home planet not showing any signs of decay or battle, he never wanted to awaken. _

_ If this was a dream let him sleep. _

_ He never wants to wake up if it means leaving this behind. _

* * *

**Lavender** , a symbol of their love and devotion towards each other.

**Amaryllis** , for the pride he held in protecting that which he held dear.

**Gladiolus** , a heavy stem to remember his revered honor.

All woven around a bundle of Cypress she tied the final ends together, holding the crown in front of her as the blue flames surrounding them lit her work. As she inspected it her eyes remained dry, for she had no more tears to shed.

The crown would be unlike anything this or any other world had ever seen, the past kings and queens of Argent D’Nur would envy it even from within their grand marble and gold mausoleums. 

The hundreds of bell towers of Sentinel Prime rang not for sorrow, but to announce the arrival of their mightiest warrior into the halls of legends.

Those unfortunate enough to find themselves enemies of Argent D’Nur would tremble before the deafening chorus of metal striking metal, those allied to her would bow in respect as the warriors marched past them.

Stepping forward she held her head high, the sentinels standing guard remained silent out of respect, ever vigilant as the crown was placed upon the knight's head, a silent and broken kiss placed against his cold and torn lips. 

“Find us a place of peace, and I will join you once again when the time is right.” 

As the pyre was lit wild wraithfire sparks shot up and out from the flames, floating towards the pitch black night sky, becoming one with the stars above and shining down upon her once again.

_ Hear the bells all who dare oppose us. _

_ Feel their toll against your chests. _

_ Tremble as it drowns out your own heartbeat. _

_ Fear what they bring. _

**_For we will show no mercy._ **

  
  



	12. Ariavin - Reader x Night Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small thing I wrote while I worked for a friend to help her fall asleep. ❤

“How many nights are you going to stay up like this?” Whispering and humming a happy tone he looked down at the much smaller woman nestled safely in his lap. Gently running his fingers through her hair Noveron pulled her closer to his chest as he leaned back in his chair, before resuming his work at his desk.

“This is what happens when you assign me to engineering for a week.” As she mumbled into his chest he chuckled quietly.

“You know you’re going to have to do it sooner or later, my little Ariavin.” Reading over yet another report of the day’s work he felt an incredibly light slap against his stomach. 

Scoffing and looking down at his little treasure he could feel his heart skip a beat, she looked so peaceful, her half lidded eyes looked up at him accompanied by a drowsy smile. Noveron moved the hand from her hair, poking the tip of her nose ever so slightly, making her let out a muffled squeak, turning her head into his thick, light gray hoodie. “Don’t assault your Commander.”

“Mm- not assaulting anyone, you’re just weak.” Squinting forward into the vastness of space outside his window he puckered his lips, looked down, then back at his report, then back down at his sleepy companion.

“You should be in bed, sleeping.” Letting his hand support the back of her head he sighed, he had too much work to do before he himself could get some rest, she however had no excuse to stay awake this late.

“Don’t wanna-...” Stifling a snort he shook his head, always the same excuse.

“How about, you stay in my lap while I get through all of this, and if you fall asleep, I carry you to bed?” Nodding in approval she snuggled into his chest, holding onto the soft fabric gently. A content smile spread across his lips, rolling forward against the desk and getting to work once again.

It didn’t take long for soft snores to escape her lips as he worked his way through his reports and he chuckled ever so carefully as to not wake her up. Backing from his desk gently he snaked his arms under her back and legs, standing up whilst making sure her head didn’t fall back and woke her up. 

His bed was not far from his desk, he closed the distance between his desk and his bedroom in a mere ten steps, carefully setting her down on her side of the bed. Before he could stand back up a tired hand reached for his, gently taking it and pulling him down with as little force as possible.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up, little Ariavin.” Eyes still closed, she smiled, he was too kind.

“You didn’t wake me up.” Wrapping her arm around his chest she nuzzled into it once again taking a gentle sniff, he smelled like a pine forest after a heavy rain. Even at such an odd angle he was so warm. “Please stay.”

Rubbing the back of his head he looked out towards the final reports he had to sign off on, then back down at her. 

He needed the shuteye just as much as she did at this point.

“Fine, scoot over, but just this once.”


	13. Quiet Rain - Night Sentinel x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot written for my friend that needed some loving attention.

The cold autumn rain drizzled down the multitude of red and blue stained glass windows surrounding her, the constant patter of the rain calmed her racing mind, if even for just a second. The only sources of light in the grand living room were dimly lit argent flames hung along the walls and a large fireplace in front of the couch that she sat upon. The light flickered against the walls and created elegant dancing shadows .The sky outside had fallen dark hours ago yet she had initially stayed up, waiting for him to come home. 

A long forgotten bowl of half finished vegetable stew sat on the carved stone table in front of her, a large stack of books and papers she had yet to read or finish lay next to it. 

Closing her eyes she let herself fall back against the multitude of pillows and thick furs covering the couch cushions. She’d done everything possible in an attempt to ease her mind, but nothing had helped so far. The last few weeks had been rough, she was constantly busy and it felt like for every completed task someone was ready around the corner to replace it with two new ones. 

It felt like everything was coming undone in her mind, thoughts were almost impossible to string together and when she tried to sit down to work, she could feel herself lose her thoughts as she went. She hadn’t told Noveron about any of this yet, but she knew he would have noticed something was wrong by now. Knowing him he wasn’t going to ask either, he’d always let her come to him when she was ready.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the distance, echoing down the halls of their home. Noveron had expected her to be in bed already, so when he opened up the doors leading into the livingroom to see his love, eyes closed and drowning in furs, he took his boots off as quietly as humanly possible, hoping not to disturb her. 

She didn’t have the strength to talk, to move or to think, she simply stayed quiet, listening to her beloved's movements. Picking up what remained of her dinner he carefully carried it into the kitchen, setting it down carefully on the countertop.

“Another one of those days, huh?” As Noveron whispered quietly towards nothing in particular, she stayed quiet. Hearing him walk up to her spot on the couch she felt him crouch down next to her, his breath on her cheek as he leaned in closer, whispering ever so quietly against her cheek in between light pecks. “I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

Raising his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face with a single finger he smiled warmly, an admiring glimmer in his eyes. He’d never forget the day he managed to get lost in the streets of Illkana while looking for the café him and his “penpal” were supposed to meet at. The way he’d nervously asked her for directions and her soft giggle as she explained that  **they** were actually supposed to meet just down the street.

“You know I can tell if you’re sleeping or not right?” Smirking he raised his head, giving her a wink as she lazily opened an eye to look up at him. 

“You don’t have to talk, I know how busy you’ve been lately.” She nodded gloomily, her brows furrowed.

“I know you, you’re the strongest girl I’ve ever met.” She wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

“To see you like this for weeks on end, it has to stop my little savokvit’rin.” As tears threatened to fall from her eyes he quietly kissed the tip of her nose, a faint smile spread on her lips. 

“I may, or may not, have gotten us the week off.” Raising a single brow she looked at the stack of work on the table, at Noveron, and then back at the books. Seemingly getting the hint Noveron reached over without looking at the books, looking her in the eyes as he did so. Stopping for a moment, his trademark mischievous smile spread across his lips, before she could say anything he pushed the stack of books over, papers, notes and scribbles scattering across the floor.

If she had the energy to facepalm she would, instead she just rolled her eyes at him, her previously small smile growing ever so slightly.

“Now, my love, you need to get some rest.” She eventually agreed, letting out a hum of approval, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I should have known.” Wrapping her in the fur she was hiding under Noveron picked her up with very little effort, heading towards their shared bedroom. 

“Everything’s going to be ok, I’ve got you.”


	14. A couple of hours ago - Akridon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hatreda-and-her-cute-headaches asked:  
> Hi! What if Stellaria found a little comfy hidey-hole in her new home and fell asleep there and nobody can find her. Akridon is currently losing his shit because he can't find her and the servants have no idea where she is. She wakes up after a few hours and wonders why all the servants and maybe Night Sentinels are panicking. >:3
> 
> I changed it a liiiittle bit but I hope you still enjoy it! Thank you for the support and sweet comments you've given me all this time ❤🥺

**“What do you mean she isn’t here? You were meant to make sure she got an escort!”** Staring down at the much shorter kitchen hand, Akridon scowled behind his mask, the irritation in his voice obvious to all of those watching the spectacle.

“The head chef sent her to her quarters a couple of hours ago, we assumed she was there by now!” The measly aid cowered before the much taller demon, fumbling with his hands in front of him nervously.

**“She isn’t though, is she?”** Growing ever more distressed due to realizing that no one knew your whereabouts, the headhunter grabbed the young man's collar roughly, his claws ripping the fabric as he lifted him off of the ground with one arm.

“I don’t know where she went! She declined an escort!” Irritation turning to anxiety, Akridon harshly shoved the other away from him, dropping him in the process. This all ending with the kitchen hand stumbling backwards and eventually falling backwards onto the marble floors. 

Crouching down next to the man that was too scared to move a muscle, Akridon gave him an over exaggerated and false smile, venom lacing his every word.

**“You were meant to make sure she got an escort** **_whether she liked it or not_ ** **!”** Practically hissing now, he lowered his voice further. **“Listen nuk'sur, you’re lucky I have to go fix your mistakes, one day I’ll crush you into the glass shores myself.”**

Akridon stormed out of the kitchens, his anxiety growing stronger every passing second you were not with him, a pit forming in his stomach as he tried to suppress any thoughts of what terrible fate you could have fallen to in his absence. 

As he walked down the long and winding halls of the citadel, looking for any sign of you having been there, he felt a sense of hopelessness set in, what had happened to you?

* * *

Yawning and blinking a few times, you slowly leaned forward and away from the cold and cut stone you’d been resting against, taking in your surroundings. Everything was as you had left it a minute before, a couple of books resting against the foot of the statue, a stack of papers and a pen resting in your lap.

_ “Akridon should be coming home soon, maybe I should head back.”  _ Gathering your supplies in a neat pile you heard what sounded like Akridons heavy and rushed footsteps echo not far from where you were, rubbing your eyes with the sleeve of the borrowed sweater lazily.  _ “Huh, he’s back early today.”  _

Picking up the stack of books and pens and holding them against your chest, you started heading for the exit, having studied at the bottom of the statue dedicated to Akridon himself.

Just when you were about to round the corner and enter the corridors, you walked straight into what seemed like a wall of muscle and armour that was turning the same corner at alarming speeds. Letting out a high-pitched yelp as you dropped yourself and your books to the ground. Processing for a second, Akridon frantically dropped to his knees once he’d realized what had happened and just who he had ran into.

**“Stellaria!”** Hunched over, he cupped your face in his much larger hands, looking you up and down for any signs of injury or struggle. Noticing that the headhunter was clearly distressed you did the same, removing his mask as quickly as you could and placing your hands against the sides of his head, looking into his panicked eyes.

“What happened?” Raising a figurative eyebrow Akridon squinted down at you, then at the cloud of papers and pens that had fallen around you both. He shut his eyes tightly and his heart refused to slow down in his chest, you’d just been here studying. Nothing bad happened, you’re fine, you lost track of time, that’s all.

**“Nothing.. Nothing my Stellaria.... Everything’s fine…”** Gently bumping his forehead against yours he sighed, pulling you into his embrace awkwardly as you both still sat on the floor.  **“You were supposed to be back home hours ago, I thought something had happened.”** Snorting you looked at the distressed headhunter in disbelief.

“Hours? I left the kitchen maybe twenty minutes ago.” Giving him an amused look you poked his cheek lightly before connecting the dots, you didn’t close your eyes for a second, you’d fallen asleep. “Oh…”

**“Exactly, ’oh’.”** Pulling you off of the floor along with him he looked down at the mess you’d both created, rubbing his hands into his face. At a loss for words you looked at the mess as well, then up at the taller man with a meek smile, reaching up and taking his bare hand in yours.

“How about we pick this up and go back together?” Brows still furrowed together, he gave a slight smile, his anxiety finally settling down seeing as you were ok.

**“Home? Please...”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuk'sur roughly means a nobody, or someone that isn't of any significance.


	15. Peace - Akridon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is the second part to my previous oneshot "Flower Crown". ❤🥺

Carried through the streets of Sentinel Prime by her army of Night Sentinels, the light of day slowly faded as they marched. Their path illuminated by hundreds, if not thousands of blue lit torches, all carried by those surrounding her.

Each onlooker, adult and child alike, stood still as Argent D’Nur’s grand military force marched past. The knights' held their heads high as they proudly marched by her side, one last time. 

* * *

_Feeling the grass beneath her feet, she wandered through fields of vibrant flowers, their satin petals gently brushing against her legs._

_Above her she was greeted by a long extinct argentan eagle, soaring through a cloud free summer sky, the sun's gently golden rays warming her features, the feeling a welcome one after having spent close to two decades in gruesome, unrelenting war._

_In the distance, below an intricately carved pale elder oak, dressed with crimson leaves, she could see a single night sentinel in glistening white armour sat at its roots, holding a leaf in his hands._

_Closing in on him, the knight noticed her approach and stood to greet her, offering her a heartwarming smile, an indescribable sorrow visible in his eyes for a mere second as he knew there was only one way to reach this place._

_Looking upon the much taller and battlehardend man she returned the smile she had been offered, her eyes however bearing nothing but a shimmering marvel for the land they stood upon. Her gaze turning to the beautiful oak the knight had rested against, reaching out and gently tracing the intricate pattern with her fingers, the man breathing a wispy laugh._

_“It took... quite some time.” Understanding that he must have been here much longer than her, she met the others emerald eyes, her contagious smile widening his._

_“This place” Gesturing towards the land surrounding them both “It seems almost infinite, why not explore it?” The knight turned momentarily, sitting back down on the root she’d found him on, looking at her and then the tree._

_“I should have known you’d say that.” Picking up the leaf he had been holding before she could see just how much the other was shaking, a noticeable quiver on his split lips, his voice cracking more and more as he spoke. “I’ve been waiting.”_

_Squatting down in front of him she placed a single hand on his much larger ones, helping him steady the crimson leaf while the other gently cupped his bearded chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze once again, tears threatening to fall from their edges._

_“What is possibly worth so much that you’d willingly stay under this one tree, when there’s a whole world out there?” Looking into the distance over your shoulder he could see countless waterfalls, giant statues of ancient warriors and crimson roofed forests spanning across the horizon, none however, as were as beautiful as you._

_“A long time ago, I made a promise that I would find a place of peace.” Dropping the leaf to the ground he took her soft hand in his calloused ones, holding them as gently and tenderly as humanly possible, resting his head in the palm of her hand. “A place where we could meet again when the time was right.” Watching realization dawn over her, the tears he’d barely contained rolled freely down his cheeks and into his beard._

_“A- Akridon?” Stuttering as her memories slowly returned to her, she wondered how she hadn’t seen it before, the eyes, the lips, the distorted voice she’d grown to love now crystal clear._

_Throwing herself into his arms, they both fell backwards, Akridon letting out a laughing sob as he finally, after all these years, held onto his love once again._

_“I’ve missed you, so, so much.”_

* * *

Though the Queen of Tears had long left their battletorn planet behind, all who looked upon her knew that even though her eyes had closed in their world, her journey was just starting in another.

_**The bells that night rang not for sorrow or war, but for victory, for their King and Queen were reunited at last.** _


End file.
